Momento Wammy
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Un momento en Wammy House, cuando L se despide de sus futuros sucesores para investigar el caso de Kira. Spoilers.


**MOMENTO WAMMY**

-¿Ya escucharon la noticia?-preguntó un chico moreno del Wammy House- hoy Watari viene de visita...-

-¿Watari?- exclamó otro.

Matt, el pelirrojo que había estado en el pasillo intentando conseguir unas cartas raras de otro de los niños se asombró al escuchar eso. En seguida dejó su negocio y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación que compartía con Mello.

-¿Qué sucede, Matt?- dijo Mello- ¿te descubrieron?-

-Que va- dijo Matt- tengo algo que contarte-

-Venga- dijo Mello.

-Estuve haciendo el negocio en el pasillo, como me dijiste- dijo Matt- pero entonces escuché que Bell le contaba a Juk que Watari viene de visita...-

Mello mordió el chocolate que tenía en la mano.

-Watari viene de visita- dijo Mello- ¿sabes que significa eso?-

-Que L...- comenzó Matt.

-Así es- dijo Mello- tal vez L ya se haya decidido entre Near y yo...-

El tono de voz de Mello no estaba tan lleno de confianza como solía estar. Parecía algo nervioso.

-O tal vez solo quiere hablar con los tres- dijo Matt.

-Ah, sí, los tres- dijo Mello.

Sabía que en la carrera por suceder a L había tres niños: en primer lugar, como siempre, se encontraba el albino Near. En segundo, Mello, y en tercero Matt. Pero a Matt no le llamaba la atención ser el sucesor de L ni vencer a Near. Lo que le importaba era divertirse, y Mello era su mejor amigo.

Cada vez que Watari visitaba el orfanato era seguido por un joven de aspecto desgarbado que entraba silenciosamente al orfanato y se quedaba en la oficina de Roger mientras los niños se reunían alrededor de Watari para conseguir juguetes nuevos y dulces. Y durante esas visitas, L hablaba con Mello, Near y Matt.

-¿Qué harás si L se decidió finalmente por Near?- preguntó Matt.

Mello frunció el entrecejo. Era una opción en la que no quería ni pensar. Si Near llegaba a resultar el heredero de L... no, mejor no pensar en ello.

-Vamos a ver si aquella sabandija ya se enteró de lo de Watari- dijo Mello sin responder la pregunta de Matt.

-De acuerdo- dijo Matt, siguiéndole la corriente.

Los dos niños salieron al pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Near. Doblaron la esquina, pero se detuvieron y se ocultaron tras ella, al ver a una niña entrar a la habitación de Near. Una vez que la niña entró, Mello y Matt se acercaron.

-Near, ¿otra vez aquí dentro?- dijo la niña- ¿qué no ves que es un bonito día para estar afuera? Y aún así, tú te quedas jugando con tus rompecabezas...-

-Linda, sabes que no puedo salir- dijo Near- el sol me hace mucho daño...-

-Pero siempre estás aquí solo...- protestó Linda.

-Aquí estoy bien- dijo Near.

Linda se desesperó y salió de la habitación sin ver a los dos espías que estaban en la puerta. Apenas se hubo alejado la niña, Mello y Matt entraron. Se encontraron a Near sentado en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, acomodando unos cubos de colores.

-Hola, Near- dijo Mello con sarcasmo, imitando la voz de Linda- ¿otra vez aquí adentro? ¿Porqué no sales si es un lindo día?-

Near suspiró.

-¿Quieres algo, Mello?- dijo Near sin desviar su atención de su juego.

-Nada, zoquete- le dijo Mello, destruyendo de una patada la elaborada construcción que llevaba el albino- solo avisarte que Watari estará aquí pronto-

Near se quedó inmóvil con los brazos caídos, mirando lo que quedaba de su estructura. Apenas había uno que otro cubo en su sitio. Suspiró otra vez y comenzó a acomodara los coloridos cubos de nuevo.

-¿No dices nada?- dijo Mello.

Near no respondió. La habitación quedó en completo silencio, excepto por el sonido molesto del videojuego que tenía Matt y el leve ruido que hacían los cubos al colocarse uno sobre el otro. Near comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, como solía hacer, y se volvió a Mello.

-Supongo que L vendrá a vernos de nuevo- dijo Near, para después volver su atención hacia su juego.

-Lo mismo pensé yo- dijo Mello, molesto de que Near haya pensado lo mismo.

-Será bueno verlo- dijo Near, y volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Pues sí- dijo Mello- Matt y yo nos vamos. Cuídate del sol que te hace daño- y salió, tirando de la camisa de Matt, quien seguía absorto en su videojuego.

Near se quedó inmóvil de nuevo. Sabía que Mello lo había ido a ver solo para molestarlo. Sin embargo, tenía que apresurarse. Si llegaba L y Mello lo encontraba primero, quien sabe que mentiras le diría y tal vez Mello impediría que se viera con él.

Near guardó sus cubos y salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la entrada de la casa que daba hacia el patio. Ahí se encontró con otros niños, incluida Linda.

-¡Near!- exclamó ella- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No dijiste que el sol te hacía daño?-

Near tardó en responder, pues el fuerte sol de mediodía había cegado sus frágiles ojos por unos segundos.

-Lo sé- dijo Near- pero estoy buscando a Mello. ¿Lo has visto, Linda?-

-Pues...- dijo Linda- se fue con Matt a una de las casas del árbol-

-Gracias- dijo Near, y salió de la casa, caminando lentamente por el patio hacia los árboles cercanos.

Después de cruzar el soleado patio, fue un alivio para Near llegar a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Mello?- dijo Near-¿Matt? ¿Dónde están?-

Near comenzó a asustarse. No los encontraba, y el sol había comenzado a hacerlo sentir mal. A lo lejos podía ver borrosamente a varios niños corriendo hacia la entrada.

-Watari- murmuró Near- Watari debió llegar ya-

Y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Sin embargo, a medio camino cayó rendido. No podía moverse ni quitar su cuerpo del sol. Su ropa blanca lo reflejaba, pero no podía cubrirlo por completo. Y nadie lo había visto caer, pues habían corrido a ver a Watari.

Se quedó ahí, quieto, sin poder moverse o pedir ayuda.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando escuchó la voz de alguien llamándolo.

x-x-x

Mientras los niños estaban aglomerados alrededor de Watari, L los esquivó y fue a buscar a Mello y Near. Encontró al primero en las escaleras, junto con Matt.

-Buenos días, Mello- saludó L- buenos días, Matt...¿no han visto a Near?-

-No- respondió Mello.

-Lo vimos en su habitación hace unos minutos- dijo Matt por su parte, sin desviar la atención de su videojuego.

-Oh, gracias- dijo L- ahora regreso-

L subió a la habitación de Near, y se sorprendió mucho de no encontrarlo ahí. Sus cubos y todos sus juguetes estaban en perfecto orden.

-Que extraño- murmuró para sí, y bajó a buscar a Mello.

Los dos chicos seguían en su sitio.

-Near no está en su habitación- dijo L-¿alguna idea?-

-¿Qué Near no está en su habitación?- dijo Mello, sorprendido- ¡pero si ahí lo dejamos! Estaba jugando con los cubos de colores-

L sonrió amargamente.

-Pues no está, acabo de comprobarlo yo mismo- dijo L- los cubos están en orden, en su sitio. ¿No habrá ido a algún lado? ¿Al patio?-

-No lo creo- dijo Mello- hoy mismo le dijo a Linda que no podía salir, que el sol le dañaba mucho-

-¿No nos habrá seguido cuando salimos a las casas del árbol?- preguntó Matt.

-No creo que sea tan tonto- dijo Mello- ¿porqué nos seguría?-

Matt abandonó la vista de su videojuego y arqueó las cejas como diciendo "¿Porqué crees?" y Mello abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Niño tonto- dijo Mello, y bajó corriendo las escaleras. L y Matt lo siguieron.

Y, en efecto, encontró a Near tirado en la soleada hierba.

-¡Near!- exclamó Mello, corriendo hacia él, quitándose la camisa y poniéndola sobre Near para hacerle sombra- ¿qué demonios haces aquí, niño tonto?-

-Los estaba buscando- dijo Near- no quería perderme de la visita de L-

-¡Si L te fue a buscar a tu habitación!- dijo Mello- no tenías porque moverte-

Near no respondió. Pronto llegaron L y Matt. El joven lo alzó en brazos y lo metió a la casa. L mandó a Mello y Matt a conseguir algunos ungüentos, pues Near se había quemado con el sol.

-Near, no tenías que haber salido- dijo L.

-Lo siento- dijo Near- no era mi intención preocupar a nadie. Solo quería encontrarme contigo y...-

-¿Y?- dijo L.

-Llevarme bien con Mello- dijo Near, cabizbajo- pero eso es imposible...-

-Es lo que yo he pensado- dijo L- dados los caracteres de ustedes dos. No lo entienden, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Near.

-Un día ustedes dos serán mis sucesores- dijo L- los dos. ¿Lo entiendes? Ninguno de ustedes puede llegar a superarme. Pero los dos juntos son mejores que yo-

-Pero... es imposible- dijo Near.

-Tal vez- dijo L- pero ese es mi sueño...-

Near sonrió levemente, y volvió su vista hacia la ventana, por donde entraba un amenazante rayo de sol.

Mello y Matt llegaron rápidamente con los ungüentos. L se los aplicó a Near, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado por lo mismo, bajo la paciente mirada de Mello. Matt había vuelto a su videojuego.

-Ya está- dijo L cuando terminó- Matt, ¿podrías quedarte con Near unos minutos? Necesito hablar con Mello-

-Eh... de acuerdo- dijo Matt.

Mello siguió a L fuera de la habitación.

-No sé que pasó, L, en serio- dijo Mello- yo no tuve nada que ver-

-Ya lo sé, fue lo que Near me dijo- dijo L- al parecer él te estaba siguiendo y fue por eso que salió al patio...-

-Lo lamento, L- dijo Mello.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo L- solo quisiera pedirte un favor-

-¿Cuál?- dijo el rubio.

-Tú conoces el dolor que existe en el corazón de Near- dijo L- porque es el mismo que existe en el tuyo-

-No entiendo- dijo Mello.

-Quiero que te lleves bien con Near- dijo L.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Mello- L, pides demasiado-

-¿Demasiado?- dijo L- ¿acaso es mucho pedir que no lo molestes?-

-Osea- dijo Mello- no que me lleve bien con él, sino que lo ignore-

-Depende de cómo lo quieras ver- dijo L- ¿cuento con eso?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Mello.

L sonrió y sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo.

-Buen chico- dijo L -ven, vamos dentro para despedirme de Near-

Así hicieron.

-Mello, Near- dijo L- hoy vine a despedirme de ustedes...-

-¿Te vas del país?- dijo Mello.

-¿Para siempre?- dijo Near.

-No para siempre- dijo L- al menos no lo creo. Iré a Japón a investigar un caso-

-¡El caso de Kira!- dijeron Mello y Near al mismo tiempo. L sonrió.

-Así es- dijo L- así que, hasta que yo regrese, cuídense y pórtense bien-

-Así haremos- dijo Mello, que era el menos indicado para decirlo.

-¿Vencerás a Kira?- preguntó Near.

-Así es- dijo L- lo llevaré a la cámara de ejecuciones. Después de todo, la justicia siempre prevalece...-

Mello y Near sonrieron y se despidieron de L. Aquella sería la última frase que escucharon de sus labios.


End file.
